Dark Secrets
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: He stared at her, Were...we...together in...” Blood poured from him and his wild eyes grew dim as death seemed to tame them, “De...ath?”
1. Chapter 1

(REVISED EDITION)

Haunted

Introduction:

Relena looked out her window from the Sanc Kingdom, thinking about what the day would bring. The war was finally over...

The elite soldiers and pilots of their legendary gundam's could finally live a life of peace for the first time since the colonies were formed. Every one seemed to be doing just fine in their new life without war and bloodshed.

She still didn't know how Heero was doing, being raised for the only purpose of fighting in the war, earning him the 'perfect soldier' name. She felt so sorry for him, what he had lived through.

It had been six months since her birthday; Heero had left a necklace for her with a star made of solid gold and a diamond in the middle.

It had been a year since she had seen the man she had so long ago fallen in love with.... It had been so long that it all seemed like a dream.

Chapter One:

"'Ey! Wufei!" Duo shouted, quite happily. He made his way to the dojo where Wufei was sitting outside in, mediating for the day. He was usually with the Preventer's and Sally, but he had the day off. A much needed one too.

He had been working really hard for the Preventers, not wanting an incident such as what he lived through to start again.

Wufei's eyebrow twitched in annoyance for the disturbance. He opened his right eye to look at the brunet pilot who could be annoying and loud in the battlefield.

"We are all going on a vacation!" Duo said cheerfully, plopping down loudly next to the Chinese fighter of the Shenlong, which he named after what his wife called herself: Nataku.

"We?" Wufei questioned.

"We as in Quatre, Trowa, you, me, Relena and Heero." He explained.

"You got Heero to go?" Wufei asked, raising an eyebrow at this.

"Not yet..." Duo said, his smile not wavering. "Made a deal with the other's. I'd get you and they would have to get Heero." He said, laughing at this. "Must suck for the other's."

"Right..." Wufei said, not caring about this whole ordeal. He opened his eye and looked at the dojo and then opened another one to look at Duo. "I'll come." He got up and left with the American fighter whom had dubbed himself the God of Death.

"Hmph." He snrted at the walking away figure of Wufei. "That was easier than I though!" Duo exclaimed happily, knowing he got the better end of the deal.

Meanwhile, over at Heero's apartment...

"Are you sure he lives here?" Relena questioned, looking over the five-star apartments with amazement. He had a nice place if he did, with an ocean view and all.

"It's the slightest bit of information we got on him. He sure wants to live an inconspicuous life, we had trouble finding anything about him!" Quatre said, remembering how it took hours to find the slightest information on him.

"Yeah, that's for sure." Trowa said, walking over to the gate that led to the complex.

"Yes?" A man said politely from his station.

"Um...excuse me, does a guy named Heero Yuy live here?" Relena asked sweetly.

The guard nodded to the young teenager. "Yep, quite the quiet one, though a lot of them high school girls come over and try to bribe me to let them go to his apartment." The man said, laughing as he remembered some of the times.

"Huh?" Trowa asked, raising an eyebrow. He stole a quick glance over at Relena, who was looking quite flushed at this.

'Is he implying that she was here to bribe the guard to let them go and see Heero?' The guy's thought while looking at the flushed Relena who was looking down at her feet to this comment.

The guard seemed to pay no heed to her reaction to this, but continued on reminiscing. The others looked a little pissed at the baka guard they hired to watch over the complex and people who came in and out of it.

"Never made it through any of us though." He said proudly about him and the other guards. "That boy is something else. He's pretty good at the whole skate boarding thing though." He said solemnly.

"Skateboarding?" Quatre asked now. Did they actually get the wrong apartment?

The guard nodded. "Enough of this." He said, snapping his attention back to his job. "Why did you come here?" He questioned.

"We came to see Heero, we are close friends of his." Trowa explained.

The guard nodded, but didn't let them through, which they noticed. "That's what a lot of people say, but I only have clearance for a few people and all." He said.

"Hey!" a young guy said, waving at the guard. He ran over to the gate, without a sweat breaking out from the mile run.

"Hey." The guard said to the boy who held a skateboard in tow under his arm. He had highlight blonde hair with black streaks and tips for his hair. He had green eyes, which stood out.

"Heero there?" He questioned, shifting his skateboard before throwing it on the ground and moving it around with his foot, knowing the answer was 'yes' and waiting for his friend to come out.

"Yeah, I'll tell him that you're here." The guard responded politely. Obviously he had no idea who the other people were; the former Gundam pilots and Vice Foreign Minister of Earth.

A few minutes later...

"'ey!" A young boy's voice called as the door opened and the blonde haired boy, whose name was Matt skated up to the entrance.

Relena came face to face with Heero. She hadn't seen him since the Dekim incident and all, but he looked almost the same. He had wider shoulders and a more masculine frame, but still was thin like he always was. He had his hair in the same style, his unruly hair as it had always been.

"Relena?" Heero said, staring at her and the others behind Matt. "What are you doing here?" He questioned, hiding his surprise easily. He wondered how they got a hold on this address in the first place.

"Heero!" Relena said happily and half jogged, half ran over to him. She stood in front of him happily. "How are you?" She questioned.

"Well, I can see ya got company, so I'll just leave you with them. I'll be hangin' at the arcade with the others if ya need me." Matt said, waving goodbye with a two-finger salute. He skated off, figuring if it wasn't important he would catch up with him in time.

"Um...Do you want to come inside?" He asked them, motioning to the complex. They followed him as Heero pulled out a chain connected to his wallet in his back pocket and pulled out a house key.

Relena took in his new fashion. He wore a cool kind of dark, almost black baggy jeans that were a little too long for his legs, tearing the ends from wearing them so much. They couldn't conceal his loose sketcher boarding shoes. She knew he had a knife or gun concealed somewhere on him, but she liked his fashion and his black shirt that said, 'I'm a mean son of a witch.'

He opened the door and they walked into a breath taking room that connected to the kitchen. They walked down a hallway and it led to a spacious room with some nice couches and wide windows that overlooked the sunny beach and trees.

"Wow." Relena breathed. Heero opened a door and threw his skateboard into a room that started playing music when the door opened. The walls were painted black and Relena glimpsed a guitar before he shut the door.

Heero plopped down on the couch and he looked at them after they sat down too. A large TV was in front of them and Quatre didn't know what to say.

"Why are you here?" He questioned.

"We are all gonna go on a vacation." Quatre explained happily breaking the silence.

"Why?" Heero said in his monotone voice.

"We all need a break so we are all going to have a reunion or something of the sort." Trowa explained simply. He had just been dragged along, but it would be nice he thought.

"And you needed to tell me this because?" Heero asked, simply bored at this whole idea.

"You're gonna come with us." Relena said happily. Her expression changed to a 'if you don't come you'll die'. "If we have to, we'll force you to come. That of course was Duo's idea."

"I have no objections." He said and asked them if they wanted a drink or something to drink while he got all his stuff ready.

"Sure." Relena said happily. She accepted one of the drinks that he gave to her and gave the other's to the other Gundam pilot's.

He walked into his room and the room started playing some rock music: Nickleback. He left the door open as he got a black duffel bag out from the closet. He threw clothes in: boxers, pants, shirts, and a jacket. He threw in some socks and tossed in his yellow tennis shoes that he usually wore during the war.

He tossed a silver objected into the air behind his back and it landed skillfully into the bag. He fumbled around until he found some CD's to listen to and tossed them in too and unplugged his laptop and put some other stuff in. He grabbed the bag and a jacket and threw it over his black shirt. He wore dark blue baggy jeans whenever he went skating.

Walking out of the room with the bag in tote, he threw a coke into the bag. "Ready." He said simply. The other's got up, carrying their drinks and walked out of the door when he locked up the apartment. "Did you bring a car?" He questioned them.

Quatre blushed and shook his head. They hadn't thought about that once Duo dropped them off near the location.

"Alright then." He said simply, tossing some keys to Trowa, who skillfully caught them.

"What are these far?" He questioned.

Heero looked at him out of the corner of his eye, Relena following him and Trowa next to Quatre behind him. "Driving, what else?" He said.

He stopped in front of a sport black and yellow motorcycle, which shinned in the noon sun. Heero pointed to a black corvette. "Whoa." Quatre said, looking at the car.

"It can only fit two people." He said simply, pulling his bike out from its lock. "I'll take my bike." He said simply.

"I'll ride with you." Relena said eagerly. Heero nodded at this, not minding.

"Alright. Pop the trunk for an extra helmet." He put his on over his chocolate brown hair and Relena got the helmet out of the car and hopped on the bike with him, getting used to the feeling.

They drove off, Trowa grinning all the way as he got to drive the car, Quatre being afraid of getting it scratched or something.

They drove into a rocky drive and Heero pulled his bike to a stop and helped Relena get off the bike too. Duo waved to them and Wufei stood with his arms crossed facing them.

"This is the place?" Heero questioned, looking ver the elegant villa. Something made him feel this wasn't right about this place...

He heard laughter like a child's giggles. He jerked his head in the direction of the house and saw nothing. His stomach lurched and Relena leaned onto him.

"Are you all right?" She questioned. The ride on the bike was thrilling and exhilarating. "Heero?" She asked, noticing a small sweat form on his brow.

"Yeah." He said simply. He lied. Something was wrong about this place, something was terribly wrong his soldier sense told him.

Relena touched him and he flinched at the touch. She jerked her hand away, muttering an apology. He shook his head waving off the apology. "Sorry..." He said barely audibly. Relena smiled slightly at this.

"Well, let's get inside!" Duo said happily. He dragged his bag inside with the other's following.

A cold gust blew past them, making their hair fly backwards. The air rushed out of the room, as if warning them to go back and run away from the glorious house. They shivered, the cold air was something since it was about eighty degrees or so outside, but it was at least forty in here. Relena shivered and looked at Heero.

His prussain eyes looked around at the place cautiously. He felt Relena move closer to him, shivering from the cold gust. The rooms were dark and seemed to hold a sinister presence in them. "Something isn't right..." Heero said, his soldier sense screaming at him to leave the house, but at the same moment, something stopping him.

"W-what did you say, Heero?" Relena asked, getting scared about all this.

Giggles were heard as they filled the room and another cold gust swept past them. Heero narrowed his eyes at this and grabbed Relena's arm quickly and pulled her towards the door. "We have to get out of here!" He shouted to them over the noise in the room from things.

They followed him quickly to the door, but the door slammed shut before them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"What's going on?!" Quatre shouted and stopped when the noise abruptly stopped and silence filled the door.

Heero remained silent for less than a second as he told them to move and removed a gun, getting ready to shoot the door knob off the door. His finger stopped half way to the trigger. His eyes widened as he looked down to where the gun was pointed.

He was frozen at the sight before him, a little boy.

A little boy was standing in front of him the gun's barrel pointed merely inches from his small surprisingly pale form, glaring at him madly for the gun's mere presence. "Tsk, tsk, tsk!" The boy said, shaking his finger at a shocked Heero. "That's not nice doing this to _my_ house!" He said angrily. He grinned as he said this last part evilly.

"Y-your house?" Quatre said, shocked by the boy's sudden presence.

"Yes, _my_ house." The boy said, glaring back at Heero.

"This is a vacation house that we rented for the week!" He said angrily, though he noticed the man had let them rent it for a very low price for its elegance.

With that said, the boy seemed furious with them for that comment, he then smiled as he snapped his finger's together. The sound echoed through the halls and the boy disappeared right before their eyes.

He knew all too well that it wasn't originally his house, but it belonged to her and she shared it with them since they had no where else to go. Their places had been torn down long before so they were driven away.

"Who rented this house?" Relena questioned, scared at all that was happening. Duo and Quatre looked down, knowing it was they, Relena held her tongue.

"We didn't know this place was haunted, but now we need to figure out how to get out of here. That's way more important." Duo said, all the calmness in his voice gone after seeing the boy disappear into thin air.

Heero remained silent at this, so Wufei turned angrily to look at Duo who resided behind him. "Haunted? Ha! There's no such thing as ghosts." He said, feeling his words would draw them out of this child's pranks. He might have set up a holographic image, or even could have placed mirrors around the house.

"I wouldn't be so sure..." A woman's cold voice ran through the air, stealing the air away it seemed. The air froze and same for their blood when they heard the voice and they remained unmoving.

A strong force of wind flung Heero across the room and he hit the wall, hard as his eyes opened wide in pain from an unknown force that flung him into the hard support system.

"Heero!" Relena rushed over and he hung there for a moment or two, held up by nothing but air until it dropped him heavily from over twelve feet him to the hard wood floor. A young boy's chuckles were heard from somewhere, echoing across the house as the house itself seemed to laugh at this.

"Still not believe?" A voice rang, chilling their blood. It wasn't the girl or the boy's, but it seemed like a man now.

"What the hell is going on!?" Duo shouted angrily, his voice bouncing back into his mouth seemingly, as they rushed over to Heero, who was leaning on the floor. Heero's eyes were closed in pain. The wall and the unknown force felt like it had compressed his body until it dropped him. He coughed up some blood, making the others looked at him in concern.

A young woman appeared, wearing an old dress dating back to the Elizabethan era, making it clear that the villa was once used by royalty or high class folk. After all, most buildings in Europe were from that era.

She looked at Heero, a depressed longing look in her eyes. The thing that shocked them all was how she walked gracefully over to them, slowly bending down to gaze at Heero, who tried to take a defensive

Relena held her ground, whether she was defending him or she was frozen in her spot to move away. The girls eyes softened and a tear fell down her pale features. Her mouth moved to say a name, yet no sound came out. She touched his cheek gently, sending a colder feeling through Heero's paralyzed body.

Heero's head was lifted by her hand and Relena glared at the person. She raised her arm to slap her, thinking she was a ghost like the others and came to hurt him, but she swung her arm and stopped. Her hand was frozen in midair. She gasped slightly as her hand felt like it was being broken. A loud crack filled the still air.

Relena blinked back tears that were forming in her eyes and gritted her teeth in pain. The twisted feeling in her wrist subsided and it fell limply to her side as she grasped its throbbing pain to try and ease it somewhat.

The girl in front of them didn't even look at Relena as she smiled at Heero. Heero didn't move and he felt like something was constricting him, something trying to do something to him. Something he didn't know or understand.

He coughed up more blood, making the girls eye worry for him, every bone seemed broken in his body and her touch was sapping his energy...his eyes dulled and he fell forward limply towards the girl's arms, but she vanished before he touched her and fell to the floor.

Relena tried to catch him, but her fractured wrist needed serious attention and she had to hold it from moving. "Heero!" She said, letting the tears she was holding back flow.

The other's moved down to check on him, shouting his name alike Relena. His breathing was heavy, as he lay on the floor, his eyes unfocused but open. He was both awake and not awake, then he let the darkness take him as he wafted over to the unconscious side awaiting his arrival. His eyes were closed now.

"Heero!" Duo shouted to his best buddy. He fell down to his knees to check his pulse and found a weakening one. His chest heaved up and down like he was exhausted.

Another cold gust of air and the room was filled with silence. It seemed as if the air itself froze, making time stop seemingly.

An illuminating figure appeared, making the air stir again and leave the room, filling it with a foreboding presence. It turned into a man, one that was in his late forty's with quite old hair with gray streaks in them. He sported a sword at his side and wore a uniform of a soldier, with the two words imbedded into the cloth: OZ.

More figures appeared, making the wind swirl around them though it didn't toss their hair or their clothing freely into the air. They acted as though there was no wind at all. There was a girl, about ten years old or so with hatred in her cold cobalt blue eyes that shook the trees in fear, her reason for her eyes' venom long forgotten. A teenager with unruly blonde hair stood next to three other teenagers about his age too. They all had different colored eyes and hair different colors to go with them. One had green eyes and blonde hair, another had cloud blue eyes and brunet hair, the last one had brunet hair with blonde streaks and black eyes. Another woman appeared and looked at them, glaring daggers in their direction.

The girl looked behind her to them, and a little boy (the one Heero pointed a gun to accidentally) smiled at her after appearing from the shadowed air. "Which one do you want?" He questioned the little girl, who smiled evilly at them.

She turned at looked around the room, gazing intently at all the figures, who were rigid and not moving. It was like they were in a trance, except Heero who was unconscious. She let her extended index finger stop on Duo and she smiled evilly in his direction, making his heart skip a beat in fear, which lurched back and forth in his stomach and insides.

In a blink of the eye the girl was in front of Duo and she was gripping his arm, though her hands were above his skin. He felt a constricted feeling and it was getting tighter, gripping him and making him let out a yelp of pain.

For this, the girl let out a laugh as the other's came out of their trance. Quatre tried hurtling himself to the girl, but ended up by the floor beside her, jumping right through her same torso and hitting the floor hard having the wind knocked out of him.

The girl vanished and Duo's wide eyes with fear dropped down half way, a dull look came over them as they clouded and he fell limply to the floor.

"Duo!" Relena shouted, still holding on to Heero's form. His eyes opened and all the sudden he got up, the guys half way there to him to check if he was all right.

He looked at the other pilot's and then to Relena and Heero, grinning evilly to them. "This body will suit quite well for the time being." A girl's voice said through Duo's mouth, moving with each syllable.

The other's stood there, shocked at what was happening. "H-he's possessed?" Quatre said through his shaking form, believing in ghosts now more than ever.

A young boy floated over to where Relena was, but stopped when a form appeared before them. The girl, who had touched Heero before in the Elizabethan dress, shook her head and glared at him angrily, getting a furious look took over his innocent face.

He looked around the room and sighed heavily. "Fine." He said, defeat in his voice, dissipating into the air, his rants were heard around the room as he shattered some strong furniture.

The boy with the blonde hair and green eyes floated over to Quatre, who was paralyzed by this sudden action as his form disappeared when he touched Quatre's shivering form. He was thrown against the wall one last time and his eyes clouded and he blinked away the blurring starting to smear his vision.

He stood up and Quatre smiled at Duo, an ominous presence behind that chilling smile that once uplifted people's hearts.

Trowa tried to snap Quatre back into reality, but he stopped when he felt a cold shiver down his spine and whirled around to see no one. He felt something penetrate his skin and gasped at the coldness that overwhelmed him.

"Trowa!" Relena said, calling each of their names, seeing each of them loose themselves to the unknown supernatural force.

She was the only one left. Her and Heero who didn't stir yet from the dark void that claimed his awareness of what was going on.

The woman in the old styled dress with blonde, almost sandy brunet hair, turned to look at her, while the other supernatural beings watched, waiting for what would happen next to the two people...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three, Lost Loves:

Relena gripped Heero tightly, hoping he would wake up to help her, but she mustered all of her courage and pulled him with her away from the haunting form of a young woman. Relena made it very clear in her actions that if the luminous figure wanted Heero, she would have to get through Relena first.

The young woman looked at Relena as she bent down and touched Heero's cheek lightly, making him flinch slightly at the touch. Relena tightened her grip on him and slowly moved away from the ghost and prayed it was a hallucination.

The woman glared at Relena with her deep eyes, showing so much emotion and she moved her mouth, sorrowfully. Pleading for something or someone. Relena kept edging away, making the young woman's lovely face contort in anger.

She lifted her hand and touched Relena's forehead lightly, but forcefully. Relena gasped and fell forward into the girl as she disappeared.

Relena's eyes fluttered open when she realized she had her head resting on Heero's chest. Her eyes seemed a darker blue with tints of green in them as her face uplifted her features into a smile. She used her hand and lightly touched his cheek like she did before, feeling her hand not go through him and the warmth of his body. She leaned in for a kiss, a simple but sweet one...

Heero's eyes flashed open, feeling hot breath on his face when he saw Relena's face looming over his, eyes closed like she was going to kiss him. He pulled away, not knowing what he missed as he saw a scowl and a longing look cross over her features.

Heero stared at the girl who moved closer to him and noticed she was wearing an Elizabethan dress like the haunting figure he saw before. "You're not Relena." He said, anger growing in his voice. 'What the hell is going on?!' His head screamed, not grasping what was going on. He saw the other gundam pilot's come closer to him, also.

The girl's head turned towards their direction, saying something inaudible to them and they nodded in understanding.

Before Heero knew it, he was pinned against the wall, struggling to fend off the steel grip they had on him as Relena who he figured was possessed since it was a ghost in her body came closer and closer to him.

"Relena! Snap out of it!" He shouted, hoping that she would wake up from the trance and break the bond that the ghost and her now shared.

"Hush, love. We can finally be together." She said, smiling at him making his stomach do flip-flops deep down inside he knew there was something more than that. "Together forever." She whispered, landing a light kiss on his lips.

He stared at her, something seemed so familiar about her...not the fact that a ghost with unrest in its heart was possessing Relena, but the sound of the woman's voice and how the person hiding in Relena's body to have physical feelings and motion was.

She looked him over and her words echoed in his mind. 'Together...forever...' His eyes opened wider than they were before. 'She was going to—' He was broken off as darkness stole his world.

The young woman who's name was Sonya, looked at Heero and smiled lovingly at his limp form as she bent down to pick him up, but noticed that she felt a pulsation through her body. Everything hurt and flashed as she spilt with Relena who was standing over Heero, still reaching to pick him up.

The girl's eyes were wide with shock. 'No!' Her mouth shouted, forming the words as the gusting wind picked up, as if in her fury.

"What- what the- what happened?" Relena shouted to her over the flying and swirling wind, gripping Heero. She saw the tall forms of the Gundam pilot's over her as she touched them and they spilt with the ghost too, fleeing into the shadows over the fury of Sonya.

Heero's form was shaking from this. She pointed her finger towards him and the wind rushed at him from behind as if in an attempt to blow him to Sonya. 'We shall never be apart. Never again, love.' The gundam pilot's heard the wind shout angrily as the house even groaned in agreement.

Relena and the other's held Heero down as the wind tried to drag him away from them. Duo's cross was blow out from under his shirt and she screamed, looking at the silver pendant wide-eyed. The house shuddered and the wind died as everything went quiet again, the lady's form and the other people at unrest gone nowhere to be seen.

"Heero!" Relena shouted, trying to shake him awake, his form breathing heavily.

"What was that all about?" Wufei asked, looking around to find what had stopped all the disturbances. His fell on Duo's silver cross which Sister Helen had long before given him, saying it would be a great use for him. "Your cross!"

"Hm...? What about it?" Duo questioned, still to shaken up to get his mind flowing. He bent down to look at Heero.

"It stopped the ghost's." Quatre explained simply. "I guess it protected us." He said simply.

Trowa looked around the room ominously, as if expecting the haunts to start up again. "Did you see what that girl shouted at us?" He questioned. "She said 'We shall never be apart. Never again, love'." Trowa finished off.

"Heero has a love? And she's dead?" Duo said, looking shocked.

"It's not possible. Did you see her clothes? They must have dated back to the 1500's. That's well over three centuries!" Quatre said. He bent down to and slapped Heero across the face and his eyes snapped open. He looked quite shaken and moved away from the group, using his arms behind him to help drag himself slightly away from them.

"Heero!" Relena shouted, "What happened?!" She questioned.

Heero looked at her but figured that she wasn't possessed anymore. "That's what I would like to know." He said, crossing his arms as he leaned on the wall for support.

"What happened when we were not awake?" Trowa asked, making the question more easily answered. Hopefully that is. This whole situation was confusing.

"You guys held me down." He explained, motioning to the Gundam pilot's. "And you kissed me, then I believe you were going to kill me." He said to Relena. She looked shocked: she kissed him and she was going to kill him?!

"You believe she was going to...kill you?" Duo asked, raising an eyebrow.

Heero looked at him, mad about this remark. "Well, together forever can only happen in death. Everyone knows that since there isn't a forever in life." He said shortly, disturbed by this whole incident. He kicked himself mentally for thinking that the girl was familiar. She couldn't be, after all that was over three centuries ago judging by the look of her dress, unless she went to a medieval fair and died there. That wouldn't make much sense though.

"Oh." Duo said, understanding this for once. Heero usually said things that could confuse him at times. It was amazing how he thought of the most complex things in minutes. Then again, that was the mind of the 'perfect soldier' they were talking about, right?

"Then I blacked out." He said simply to the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four, Are you Alone?

Relena stared at him with surprise like the others. He seemed a little pissed at this. Did they suppose he was invincible and wasn't allowed to black out or get severally injured?

He blacked out?

"Why?" Relena questioned. It wasn't easy to knock him out, she and the other Gundam pilots all knew that.

He shrugged, annoyed at having to talk so much. It wasn't one of his favorite things to do, being told that silence was the best route. That way, he wouldn't have to worry about being shot on a mission. No wonder Duo was captured so many times it seemed: he was such a loud mouth! "My guess is as good as yours." He said simply.

"Duo's cross protected us, so does anyone else have one? Maybe if it's in view and all then it can protect us." Relena looked at the guy's; hoping one of them would have a cross too.

"I'm not the religious type of guy." Quatre said, scratching his head at this. Heero, Wufei, and Trowa shook their head, showing that they didn't have one either.

"Well, that kills that idea." She said, letting out a heavy sigh.

Heero looked around in the dark, after adjusting to the more shadowed corners when he spotted his black duffel bag. He got up, though his body exhausted tried to protest to this, but he still walked over to his bag and dragged it back to the other's. He opened it and pulled out a knife. He looked around, then spotted the broken furniture that the little boy had smashed and brought over pieces of wood, testing their sharpness and thickness along with durability as well.

"What are you doing?" Trowa asked, wondering what he was planning.

"Relena's idea made sense." Relena smiled at this, hoping she helped them somewhat. "So, all we have to do is make some crosses." He said simply, taking a piece of wood and leaning against the wall and started to whittle the wood.

"Alright. Leave it to you to figure that out and carry a knife to a vacation place." Quatre said, laughing slightly at the idea to relieve some tension in the room. Some lights flickered on; filling the room with some dim light that didn't help at all.

"I carry a knife with me every where." Heero said shortly, continuing his work. He finished one, which was designed nicely with some designs in it and a hole in the top, in no time. He bent down to his shoe and unlaced the shoelace and stuck it through the hole on the top and tossed it into the center of the room.

He started on another one and finished it in no time also. He took off the shoelace from his other shoe and tossed the next finished on with the other one. He picked up another piece of wood and slowed down his pace, having nicked himself on the finger when the lights came flickering on.

"I'll need another shoe lace." He said, looking down at his shoes (styled like a boarder would have, all scuffed up and loose fitting even with the laces) and pulled his eyes back up to his task at hand.

"Sure." Duo said, plopping down on the floor and pulling off his two shoe laces and tossing them to Heero, who didn't divert his eyes from his work as he caught them in the air. "Good idea, Relena." He said happily.

She smiled happily at this and reached behind her head to feel her braids. She pulled them loose, giving a blue ribbon to Heero and he took it, not looking up at her and muttering a small thanks to her.

He finished a third cross and started on a fourth. After that, he had one more to do. He did a lovely design like the other ones, slightly different and prettier than the others. He took Relena's ribbon and threaded it through the loop, giving it to her and taking one off the floor and tying it into a necklace. The other's did the same and slipped it over their necks like Heero.

He leaned against the wall, sighing as he did this, earning a stare from Relena. "Are you all right?" She asked, hoping that nothing was wrong.

"Hn." He replied simply. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms, leaning onto the wall more heavily than before. Whatever that ghost did to him sure sapped all his energy.

"'Hn' isn't an answer." She said sternly to him. He opened an eye and looked at her. He closed it again and then looked away and opened both eyes to look closely around the place. He had a feeling that it was familiar...like a dream forgotten long ago...

"Heero?" Relena asked, getting more worried. He had his eyes wandering around the place.

He jerked them back to look at Relena after hearing his name being spoken. "What?" He questioned. "Yes, I'm sure that I'm fine." He said, answering her first question. The other pilot's looked around the place with unrest in their eyes.

"So we are locked in a haunted house with no food or drinks, barely any light—"Duo said, after saying the light part they went out, plunging them into darkness. "Alright, no light then." He said grudgingly.

"The best thing we can do is get some sleep." Heero said through the darkness, feeling Relena move closer to him until her skin touched his. He could tell she was scared, though she acted quite strong considering what she had been through.

"Are you crazy?!" Quatre said, rather louder than he actually intended for it to be. "We are in a haunted house where we got possessed, someone tried to use Relena to kill you for some unknown reason, and all you can think about is...sleep?!" He said angrily.

Heero didn't respond but he could tell Relena flinched at that mark. He looked away, he was dead tired, but he would rather die than admit his weakness out loud. Who knows who or what might be listening!

"I have a bad feeling tomorrow is going to be a lot worse." Trowa said, hating sharing this with everyone. "Heero's right, we should all get some sleep. As long as we have these around our necks, we're safe." He pointed out. 'Hopefully.' He said under his breath and loudly in his mind as almost a prayer.

"Alright then, lets all huddle together so that we can all know where each other is at without having the life scared out of us." Relena said, almost regretting how she phrased her wording. 'The life scared out of us sounds so appropriate...' She though gloomily.

They all shuffled against the wall, each against each other and slowly drifting into an unwanted sleep for some, hoping the cross would protect them...thinking they were alone.

But where they?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

They weren't alone, they would never be alone...

Two cold eyes stared at the young silhouette of Heero and softened like ice melting under the sun. He was the sun in her life and she was the morning star in his, always guiding him as the sun warmed her and brought her happiness.

She couldn't live without him; her ghost form proved that. She could never find peace until they were together, and that meant for eternity, forever.

'My lost love, you shalt not be taken from mine own grasps anymore, my dove. You shall be mine and I thee's own as before.' Sonya's light whispering wind whispered, a small light comforting breeze floating through the room, making the temperature warm enough to sleep cozily without a blanket.

'Together...forever...' The wind brushed against Heero's face, brushing his bangs lightly out of his peacefully looking sleeping face.

"Sonya..." He whispered, not knowing what he said or why. He was in a deep sleep, almost a trance. No one stirred at all from their slumber and neither did he.

A smiling ghostly figure of Sonya appeared, smiling before him as she knelt down. "I knew you would never forget. We shall be together. Sleep my dove, rest easily my love." She whispered, her words like honey, floating to Heero's ears.

She let her gaze wander to the other occupants in the room. 'I always knew you would come back to me dearest.'

"They won't interfere...not again...not this time. They have waited for us to be together and will try to stop us again, but not this time..." She closed her eyes and faded into air. As she whispered soothing words of sugar dreams and sweet things all the way until the soft wind slowed down, wrapping around him like a blanket while the others shivered slightly. Relena snuggled closer to Heero, feeling his warmth and softness.

The clock chimed twelve, the witching and ghosting hour...

The clock struck twelve through the silent house. People had always told stories of this hour, people who feared things that were connected with the devil, having a signature in his dark leather bound book. The ledger of all those in his league.

Ghosts were considered of this category, only they were those of unrest. Those like Sonya...

It was the third anniversary. The third anniversary of Sonya's death and she had waited thee hundred year but not this time. This time, she could be at peace with him.

The wind howled relentlessly as if things were trying to break in. The house moaned in protest as it refused to budge, protecting only two in the building. A young teenage boy and girl, not their friends. They were useless for what was coming next.

They wouldn't let it happen though, the other ghosts who lived for this day to come. They stopped it once and they would stop their love again. Only this time: forever.

Heero's eyes opened slowly as they adjusted to take in everything including all the noise going on around them, as did the others. He felt his neck quickly, trying to grasp the cross around his neck, hoping what happened last time wouldn't happen again. He didn't find it as his hand drifted to the floor.

He felt splinters and a string of a shoelace. He looked at the others through the intervals of flashing lightning, seeing theirs around their necks. Relena had hers on securely as she huddled into Heero, sensing something was wrong as laughter and screams filled the air of the house...

He tried to close his eyes and calm his nerves; panicking because of his enhanced senses wasn't a good idea in this case.

Footsteps rang in the distance and the shutters clanked against the houses siding hard. They were coming closer. Or it, something was drawing nearer and nearer by the second...

A silhouette appeared of a young woman. "Come, my love." She whispered as she raised her hand, sending Heero and Relena flying into the wall.

He let the darkness take his world as his head and body, which he wrapped around Relena so she wouldn't get hurt too much, hit the wall hard. They fell to the floor, Heero dead to his surroundings. Relena looked at him with worry. His arms were wrapped limply around her, almost touching the ground.

"Together...forever!" she said happily as she bent down and touched his cheek. "Now, with these lips which haven't kissed none but yours steal the life from you as your oath declared. Your life blood as an oath to god and mine in my heart."

Relena's eyes widened in fear. 'Heero was right!' Her mind raced faster and faster as his arms fell to the ground now. "Heero!" She screamed, sensing something was wrong now.

She bent down and kissed him on the lips with Relena in his arms. His heart slowed down more and more as she deepened the kiss...

Author's note:

Well, what do y'all think of the revised edition? The next chapters, since there is obviously more than five now, are going to be on their way as i change everything around. I love reviews! . Will hopefully update as soon as i can! Red Tail


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Sonya felt air rush between her and her love as she spun on her heel to come face to face with a really pissed off Relena. The fear from before was shredded with anger and jealousy.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Him. Again!" She hissed coldly through her clenched teeth as she took out her wooden cross and Sonya's eyes widened as she screamed a silent cry that didn't fill the shriek rolling off her tongue and out her mouth. With a dark flash the night was still again, but less quiet, showing that she was gone.

"Heero!" Relena rushed forward, collapsing on to him and checking his body. His skin was cold and his breathing was shallow and his pulse slower than needed. 'Definitely not good.' Relena noted silently as she kicked some of the other pilots up to check and see that nothing fatal was done to Heero.

"Heero!" Relena said with relief when she saw his eyes flutter open drowsily.

"Ugh..." He was able to mutter before he was hit with a massive migraine and closed his eyes, letting a dreamless sleep take his world.

"Do you think that he'll be alright?" Relena questioned Quatre with concern. He was hit pretty hard against the wall and a bruise was forming around his neck area and his back torso. A slight indent into the wall showed the strength of the blow that it has been to him and her.

"He'll be fine it seems. He'll probably have a really bad headache for the next couple of hours." Quatre explained as he took off his light purple vest and rolled it up, making a temporarily small pillow for Heero to rest his head on.

He stopped when he realized Relena had pulled his head onto her lap as he rested peacefully. There was always something about him that made him seem so innocent and young. Obviously the many years of training had taken their toll on him more ways than one.

Quatre smiled softly as Duo grinned, though he realized it wouldn't do any good since the perfect soldier was clearly dead to his surroundings enough to not even know he was laying on the Queen of the world's lap. The young blonde pilot of the Gundam Sandrock gently placed the vest across Heero's slim form, the green tank top that he wore not having much heat in it.

"Sleep well, Heero." Relena whispered softly as she bent down as if in means to keep his at her side.

The others looked at one another knowingly as they quickly fell back into their dreamlands, getting the much-required sleep for the day ahead.

TBC

Author's Note: This is the revised edition that will have more action (pow!) and adventure (hurray!). Well, not really but I'm adding more and there's more written and chapters. The other one seemed so dull... anhow, I hope that people loved it and review if you want to!

I'll update as soon as I can since I changed the ending also! . Auf Weidersehen! Red Tail


	7. Chapter 7

Previously,

Heero awoke with a jerk to find the others asleep and Relena resting soundlessly. He looked around with an uneasy feeling as he got to his feet, feeling himself drawn to something. The wind seemed to draw him towards a door, He took a shaking step, not seeming to have control over his body as the house pulled him further and further from his friends and nearer to his death...

Chapter 7:

He walked slowly, each feet seeming to drag on the dusty wood floor which turned to stone soon as he climbed his way up the stairs...

'Stop it!' He thought rapidly, trying to stop his body from moving and turn around. 'K'so!' He thought, trying to grab onto the stone walls to stop himself as he made his way higher and higher to a tower. As the spiral staircase leads up further and further to his unknown destination.

He stopped, seemingly surprised by the sudden action after trying everything to stop moving. He stood before a door. His hand quivered as he raised it, further more as his fingers touched the cold handle, which opened to the room. He twisted it, a gust feeling inside him made him want to jerk away. Something wasn't right and he had come to trust his soldier instincts.

He walked inside the room that seemed vaguely familiar. Something passed through his mind and he grasped it against his will, loosing all control over himself. He fell to his knees and placed a hand on the floor as the painful memory rushed back.

FLASHBACK

His prussain eyes danced along the sheen of the blade before him, his fingers checking the edge and sharpness. Her clasped a finger on it slightly as it drew blood, he looked at it with little emotion in his orbs. "For you, Sonya." A whispered voice from his mouth said, refusing to live any longer...

The door burst open as be was about to imbrue the dagger into his chest, letting him die quickly. Soldiers came and grasped his arms, knocking the blade away from his grasp as he thrashed about, trying to reach the precious blade. The only thing left he needed to be happy.

"We cannot have our only heir die for a less fortunate lower class wench." The lady said, looking at her son angrily. "Look what the wretch has done to you, our war hero. The Queen has even decided to marry you!"

Heero looked at her angrily. "She'll probably have me executed after she's through with me!" He spat out at her, still being restrained by the strong arms of the soldiers. Normal this wouldn't have been a problem, but there were to many of them.

"How dare you say such a thing, after all we have done for you!" The lord of the wealthy manor said, outrage in his voice. He was the first cousin to the Queen, so they were quite wealthy and lived a very luxurious life, though Heero wanted naught of this.

"Done for me? Murdering her!" Her said, struggling harder to reach the knife.

The man's eyes shone happily as he remembered this. "We hoped once she was out of the picture, maybe you would come to your senses, not knowing your place."

"My place is Hell!" He said, trying to reach the dagger but to no avail.

The woman, obviously wife to the lord and Heero's mother, slapped him hard against the cheek, striking his head the other way. "This is for your own good..." She said, gripping his chin tightly and forcing his mouth open as she poured a potion down his mouth, forcing him to swallow the concoction.

"Ugh..." Heero managed to mutter, before falling limp in the soldiers' arms. The dragged him off, towards an awaiting carriage as they drove in secrecy towards the queens palace.

Heero was dragged to a secret palace, none knowing the Queen had him, all believing he died while being attacked by robbers. He fought bravely, the story told, but died trying to save some fellow travelers too, whose names had been held for reasons of their own.

Giving him the concoction everyday, he was able to stay in her control, her loving him in secrecy until she died mysteriously, having a terrified look on her face. As if she saw a ghost. The royal advisors had executed him, his purpose being fulfilled...

Over across the now raging rivers of the river Thames, a lone figure stood in a small prison cell where she had been hiding for the last moth or so until new reached her of his death. How could mere robbers kill her knight?

"Time to gather up the splinters, Build a casket for my tears." Sonya whispered as she let herself die, using the blood from her wound in her heart to write her last words. She never knew he lived. After the attack (which she had miraculously survived from when some soldiers who were friends of the young Lord's rescued her and thwarted their attempt, saying they accomplished it to get the reward) she had been hid in secrecy, when news reached her, she let herself be taken by Death's gracious arms

She took her last breath, her thoughts on him...

"You remember, now dear?" A voice came as she knelt down beside her, having Relena's body once again in her possession.

Heero didn't respond, pulling himself off the floor. Sonya looked at Heero with longing eyes. "So long have I wanted to have you in my arms once again. We can always be together in this world, just let me be filled in your arms." She walked to him, smiling slightly when she noticed he didn't move away from her like he had before.

She let a tear fall, throwing herself into his arms, curling her arms around his back, drawing him into a tight embrace, wearing her Elizabethan dress. Her body shook as it looked like she was crying. Heero, feeling something deep down inside him as he wrapped his arms around her in an effort to try and comfort her.

Her face hidden by his forest green tank top, she smiled sweetly to herself. "Of course, you said together forever...and we shall not be apart." She whispered to him, barely able for his ears to grasp.

She reached into her laced sleeves (you know, the puffy cuffs) and pulled out a dagger and thrust it into his back hard, he let out a cry and gasp of pain as she removed the blade from his body. He fell to the floor, looking up at her with mixtures of emotions in his eyes as he felt blood pour from his back and front chest, having the dagger so deeply embedded into his body it burst through the other side.

He was breathing heavily, one hand on his front chest in hopes to stop some of the bleeding. Sonya smiled. "Together forever, in death." She whispered and thrust the bloody blade into Relena's body as Relena took over control, falling to the floor, the blade on the other side of where her heart was. Blood poured from the wound as the room began spinning around as her eyes blurred, fixing on Heero, who managed to move towards her...

He collapsed out of arms reach from her, the life draining from him as he let a tear fall, not being able to save Relena from this fate. It was his entire fault, not being able to protect her...

"Please," Heero managed to use his energy to say to her. "Ir was our fault that we died but you have to go on without me. I'll love you, even past death as I do with her, but don't take her away. You want to be together, but were...we...together in..." Heero was able to only let out the last word in a shallow whisper as some blood poured from his mouth and his wild eyes grew dim as death seemed to tame them. "De...ath?"

Downstairs, the too quiet night woke the others from their dreams, the air seeming to have a presence in it. Something that warned them something was wrong.

The other's had woken up a little while before, noticing both Relena and Heero absence, knowing something good wasn't up. They then heard a cry of pain that sounded like Heero's voice, laced with surprise and agony echo down from the upper floor, echoing down the spiral stone staircase.

"Heero!" Duo shouted, noticing Trowa and Wufei already running towards where the sound was.

"We have to make it in time!" Quatre shouted, rushing next to Trowa, shocking the others with the swiftness of how he ran. Then again, they weren't Gundam pilots for nothing.

They ran up the stairs, rushing up as fast as they could, ignoring the jello-like feeling their legs were starting to get. They saw an open door and rushed inside, nearly tripping over the fallen forms of the two teenagers.

"Heero! Relena!" They all shouted, turning them over. Relena had a better condition that Heero, who had a hole through his back to his front. He didn't even respond to their call and Relena blinked in confusion as she lacked understanding from the blood loss. Hers wasn't that deep but still fatal though maybe he and her would still be saved. No, they had to be saved.

"We have to get them to a hospital!" Quatre shouted, grabbing Relena gently as Duo and Trowa lifted Heero gently, trying to get him into a position so the wound wouldn't leak even more blood than it already had.

They rushed down the stairs, the smell of smoke filled the air as the house began to catch on fire...The door opened to them seemingly out of thin air as the whole structure collapsed, their stuff laying off the side of the porch unharmed.

Elsewhere, at the Colony's International Emergency Hospital and Clinic (CIEHC):

The doctor appeared before them after he got out of the doors leading to surgery. "Doctor!" Duo exploded like Quatre asking a thousand questions, but one in particular. "Miss Relena is in room 424 and Mr. Yuy is in room 534, intense care unit." He said, still having their attention.

"Why is Heero in intense care unit and Relena not?" Trowa asked, forgetting about everything other than concern for his friends.


	8. Chapter 8

This is the final chapter, though it's not really a chapter since it's an alternate ending, but still. If you didn't like the other ending, this one is more...happily ever after style...

Chapter 8:

"He had a wound going completely through him. Miss Relena's wound wasn't and isn't as serious as his. Currently, he's in a psychological coma. It's up to his will to live for him to survive since he's lost a lot of blood. We aren't sure when or if he'll wake up." The doctor seemed to have been trained to talk through situations like these.

Duo remembered the look on his face, he seemed to be hiding his emotions just like Heero, only at least he didn't lie whenever he did that. The doctor didn't seem to care about Heero at all! 'Cold hearted bastard.' Duo thought while trying to quell his growing rage.

The doctor continued on, his face staring past them seemingly. "Miss Relena should wake up rather soon and should be up and about. If you hadn't gotten them here when you did, they would have been dead." He seemed to speak the last part with relief.

"Thank you." Quatre said, heading off with Duo to visit Relena for a while and then check up on Heero after she woke up.

Relena felt warm air rush to her face. She remembered blood everywhere and Heero trying to pull himself to her, sorrow in his eyes that he couldn't save her. She could feel a slight pain and a numb feeling over her body told her she was alive. She could feel things. She forced her eyes open, noticing a bandage all over her chest covering herself even though her shirt was no where to her seen. A large strip ran from her shoulder, holding up the wrappings.

"Relena! Your awake!" Quatre shouted, surprised that she was already awake. Relena looked at Quatre and noticed the other four behind her and had to ask them the question pondering her mind.

"Where's Heero?" She asked, quite awake to hear how he was.

Duo looked at the others who showed no interest in telling her the bad news. Duo sighed and took a step forward, Quatre taking a seat and gripping Relena's hand in sympathy.

"Relena, Heero's in a coma. He's wounded severally." Duo said sadly, letting the news hit her as she stood there dumbfounded and passed out.

Three days had past and Heero was moved to a less intense care unit, being able to breath on his own and his wound closing rather nicely. He didn't respond to anything and was still in a comatose state.

Relena was able to walk by now without feeling pain and made her way down to Heero's room, wearing a loose pink shirt and a miniskirt the same color. Much like the clothing style she first wore when she first went to visit him in the alliance hospital where she had brought him.

"Heero. I'm the one who did this to you. I almost killed you." She whispered to herself, letting a tear slip from her barriers.

She walked into the room and took a seat beside him and held his hand in hers. "Please, I don't want to be alone." She whispered and closed her eyes, praying for him to wake up.

She fell asleep, loosing track of time. She sighed heavily; knowing the nurses would be looking for her to have a check up. She was still being held in the hospital but was able to wear her own clothes. Heero didn't have a shirt, but had a thick bandage over his chest.

She gripped his hand tightly. "Please don't leave me alone." Her eyes filled with tears as she was about to get up and go back to her room when she felt a slight tug on her hand, thinking it was Heero she spun around quickly, noticing the machines beeping a little fast and his temperature rising and brainwaves.

"R-Relena..." He whispered, letting his hand in her palm rest heavily on it: he had entered a very deep sleep.

"Heero!" She cried happily, noting he was asleep and not dead. Together, forever.

'Together, they shalt always be, forever until there is no further time...' the angels singed as the Sire Heero, son and heir of his father, Lord of Harlton and Sonya, daughter of the Vassal's to the Lord of Harlton, made their way to heaven.

'Together, my love.' Heero whispered, kissing his lvoe lightly on the lips, but still having the same passion.

'Forever, my dove.' She whispered right back.

Together, we shall always be, forever...

END

Author's note:

This was the revised edition, just to let y'all know! Oh and...

Thank you all reviews! I might actually make a sequel or an epilogue. I kinda left it off at a cliffhanger I guess if you look at it in a certain way, since you never know if Heero and Relena get together in the end.

The dealings with the house: the reason why it burned down was because the memories keeping it the way it way, not letting it be destroyed even during the war. They tied it until what couldn't be changed, was changed. The spirits were finally at rest (or where they?) and so they we allowed passage to the other world, unless they still had something tying them down.

Let's see the ghosts of the past, Heero an Sonya, were finally at peace, dying together in a memory, while Relena and the Gundam pilot Heero remained on their deathbed. Obviously, they all lived though in the end. I just can't kill people no matter what .

Thank you once again for reading the story! Red Tail


End file.
